


Iwaizumi Hajime's terrible excuse of a Love Letter

by bri_ghtly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ghtly/pseuds/bri_ghtly
Summary: Iwaizumi builds up the nerve to give Oikawa a Love Letter for Valentine’s Day. It doesn’t go as smoothly as he’d planned.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Iwaizumi Hajime's terrible excuse of a Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my entry for the [A Lifetime With You Zine](https://iwaoilifezine.tumblr.com/) contest.  
> I hope you like it!! :)

The pen slides across the page when Iwaizumi hears the knock at his door, leaving a long mark trailing off the page.

He quickly folds up the paper and stuffs it in his pocket as he hears the door to his room opening.

“Hajime, honey. Oikawa’s here.”

He turns to look at her, “Alright thanks Mum. Tell him I’ll be down in a second.”

She nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Iwaizumi hurriedly stuffs his notebooks and pencil case into his bag before standing up.

He checks his pocket to make sure the letter is still there before he walks out of his door.

He blushes as he thinks of the contents, it was the first and probably only Love Letter he’d ever write.

He’d planned it all in his head, he’d write a heartfelt and honest letter and give it Oikawa on Valentine’s Day. Oikawa always got a lot of Love Letters and confessions on Valentine’s Day, he’d learnt the art of a polite rejection and Iwaizumi was thankful that if Oikawa had to break his heart he’d at least now learned how to do it kindly.

In reality he’d written a hasty few sentences the morning of Valentines Day and was probably not even going to be able to build up the nerve to slide it into Oikawa’s locker.

“Hello Iwa-chan. Happy Valentine’s Day!” Oikawa says when Iwaizumi walks out of the front door, seeming way too happy for a guy that would be breaking a lot of people’s hearts in the next few hours.

“Hello Trashy-kawa.”

“What no ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ for me?”

Iwaizumi just shoved him in the direction of school and started walking.

“I’m sure you’ll have enough people wishing you a Happy Valentine’s Day.” He mumbles as he walks ahead of where Oikawa is following.

Valentine’s Day had proceeded as it usually did, Iwaizumi watching from the sidelines as dozens of people who had never spoken to Oikawa in their life built up the nerve to confess to him.

Oikawa dealt the blow of rejection to them all with a stinging kindness that never failed to impress Iwaizumi.

“You’ve gotten good at that?” Iwaizumi tells him as he rejects the fourteenth person of the day on their way to volleyball training.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Oikawa says with a smug grin that Iwaizumi has to roll his eye’s at.

“Maybe if your hair looked a little worse than you wouldn’t have so many people fawning over you.”

“Are you saying you like my hair Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi sputters indignantly as Oikawa cackles, the weight of the letter still sitting in his jacket pocket seems to increase as Oikawa’s eye’s crinkle and a look of joy transforms his face.

He has to give it to Oikawa, if he doesn’t do it now he’ll never work up the courage.

“I left something in my locker.” Iwaizumi says hurriedly walking backwards to his locker, “I’ll meet you at practice.”

Oikawa gives him a confused look but keeps walking forward.

“Alright Iwa-chan, see you at practice.”

Iwaizumi nods before turning to dart back to his locker.

Oikawa’s locker is next to his and he stares at it for a moment, feeling nauseous.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eye’s, but all he can see behind his lids is Oikawa’s smiling face.

He opens his eye’s steeling himself before sliding the letter through the small gap in Oikawa’s locker, trying not to regret the action as a splash of mortification enters him and he turns to walk back towards practice.

When he leaves his house the next day to meet Oikawa and walk to school he’s a ball of nerves, he keeps thinking of the letter that is now sitting in Oikawa’s locker.

He shouldn’t have done it, is the conclusion he’d come to laying in his bed last night. Tossing and turning and thinking of how Oikawa would place that polite rejection on him when he read the letter. Iwaizumi could deal with the unrequited pining but he’s not sure if he can deal with an outright rejection.

“Why are you so quiet today Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks as their school comes into view.

“Just tired.” He mumbles, which isn’t a lie. He’d gotten little sleep last night with all his fretting.

Oikawa just hums before continuing to chatter away about their next volleyball match.

He hasn’t said a word as they get to their lockers, Iwaizumi’s pretty sure if he opens his mouth he might throw up.

There’s a giant lump in his throat, his palms are sweating and his heart is beating at a ridiculous pace.

Iwaizumi looks at his own locker as Oikawa opens his, he hears a noise of surprise from next to him but doesn’t look over.

“What’s this?” Oikawa says quietly as he reaches in for the letter and opens it gingerly.

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and leans his head entirely into his locker, the blood leaving his face and his heart beating at a possibly life-threatening pace.

“I got a love letter Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi can’t look over even if he wanted to, he just grunts instead.

“They didn’t sign their name.”

At that Iwaizumi does look over. Oikawa has turned the letter so Iwaizumi can see it.

He sees his own messy handwriting and at the bottom where his name should be there’s a thick line where he’d run off the page instead.

Well damn. He thinks, all that stress and courage for nothing. Oikawa won’t even know who the letter is from.

“Who do you think put it in there? They said we’ve been friends for a long time? Who have I been friends with a long time?” Oikawa muses as he looks back down at the letter.

“I don’t know. I’m going to class. See you at lunch.”

Oikawa just nods without looking over at him, instead his eye’s are still on the letter in his hands.

Iwaizumi has been mentally scolding himself all day, how could he be so stupid as to not include his name?

Apparently, Oikawa is just as baffled by the lack of name and when they get to lunch Oikawa immediately starts asking everyone at the table if they know who it might be. He’s got the letter out and it’s sat in the middle of the table as everyone studies it.

Iwaizumi tries not to blush as he reads his own stupid words back.

_Dear Oikawa,_

_I know we’ve been friends a long time but I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you._

He mentally cringes at his own writing inadequacies.

“Wait a minute.” Matsukawa says, “I think I know that handwriting.” He reaches out for the letter and pulls it closer.

Iwaizumi panics, he freezes for a moment as Matsukawa studies the letter before finally looking up at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi stands up quickly, his chair scrapping loudly on the floor as he does.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” He says before turning and practically sprinting for the toilets.

When he finally get’s into the seclusion of a stall his panic overtakes him. His breath coming quicker as he fights to get enough air and his heart beats erratically.

Why did he ever think this was a good idea? He should’ve just waited for whatever he’d been feeling for Oikawa to go away.

He lowers the toilet lid and sits down heavily, putting his face in his hands as he fights to get control on his breathing again.

He doesn’t hear the knock at the door over his own heavy breaths. His vision is starting to turn black now which only increases his panic and causes his breath to quicken.

As if his day couldn’t get any worse he just might pass out in the toilet stall as icing on the cake.

“Iwa-chan!” The voice outside the stall sounds just as panicked as Iwaizumi feels.

“Iwa-chan! Calm down! Open the door!” Oikawa isn’t shouting but his voice is loud and Iwaizumi can hear the worry in it.

He wants to leave the door closed but if he passes out he’d really rather have someone to look after him. He blindly leans forward for the lock, unlocking it quickly.

He doesn’t look up at Oikawa as he tries to get his breathing under control.

It’s a testament to how out of it he is when he doesn’t startle at hands cupping his face.

His head is tilted up and a hand smooths the hair back from his forehead before wiping at the tears that have unconsciously leaked out of his eyes.

“It was you wasn’t it?” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi finally lets himself look at Oikawa.

“I’m sorry.” He says as his breathing finally starts to return to normal, “I know it’s stupid and I know you probably don’t feel that way for m-“

Iwaizumi is cut off as lips meet his own. His words are swallowed into Oikawa’s mouth and he closes his eyes at the soft but insistent press of Oikawa’s lips.

Iwazumi has to pull back after a moment, still not getting enough oxygen into his lungs and leans his forehead against Oikawa’s. He takes deep breaths and tries to process the fact that Oikawa has just kissed him.

“I love you too Iwa-chan.”

The words are like the sweetest music to Iwaizumi’s ears and he can’t help the grin that spreads on his face as he reaches out and pulls Oikawa into him until Oikawa is forced to sit on his lap.

Oikawa buries his face into Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Can we get out of the bathroom now?” Oikawa asks and they both laugh together but make no move to untangle themselves from each other.

Iwaizumi doesn’t want to ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoyed this little piece!!  
> It's for a Zine contest for the ['A Lifetime With You' Zine](https://iwaoilifezine.tumblr.com/) which I'm super excited for.  
> I think the contest winners are decided by votes so if you liked this and wanted to vote for my story I'd really appreciate you checking out the page so you could vote when the time comes!! Thank you!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this.  
> I'd love if you come said hello on [Tumblr](https://bri-ghtly.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bri_ghtly2) if you want.  
> Any kudos and comments are super, super appreciated. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
